You Got Out
by ForeverSwanQueen
Summary: AU: Emma Swan has a troubled past but she managed to make it all the way to Boston. This is the story of her finding herself. with the help of some familiar faces, and healing years old wounds in the process. AU, no magic. Slow-burn SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_You got out._ My mind kept replaying that mantra over and over. _You got out. You got out._

I looked around at the street signs while huddling in the light coat that was separating me from the early morning freeze of a blustery Boston winter, wishing that I had thought to bring a heavier one. My stomach growled with hunger I again felt the familiar pang of regret that I hadn't been able to take any of my belongings with me. I focused my attention on the soft sound of my sneakers on the pavement to try to keep my thoughts focused on the present. I walked for hours until my body was weary, and my eyes started to fill with tears. My body collapsed in a bench on Monument Avenue because suddenly it had all been too overwhelming. I was penniless, homeless, and freezing in an unfamiliar city, but my mind nagged at me again that I made it out of that hellhole.

I focused on controlling my breathing and started naming things in my head like all the good little therapists had suggested. _Red stop sign… black fire escape… American flag… pink flowers… restaurant… red help wanted sign…_ I perked up just the slightest bit since the only real job I'd had was waiting tables. The sign in the window stated they were seeking a waitress and that made me straighten up a bit more. I never had been one to believe in signs, and realizing that this could be yet another cruel mockery of fate in my life, I couldn't bear to hope, but I couldn't afford not to try. I even had a reference I could use from a place I worked at in college. I reasoned with myself as I wiped my face, if anything else, it would get me out of the cold for a while.

My resolve hardened as I made my way across the street and opened the restaurants door. The noise outside was a stark contrast to the quiet inside and the tint on the windows created a dim atmosphere. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness I realized just how out of my depth I was. The restaurant was empty but even so was beautiful and screamed class. I felt myself deflate a bit as even in my prime I don't think I could have afforded to use the restroom here. They wouldn't want me working here. A small sigh escaped my lips as I turned to walk out the door, but an older couple almost collided with me as I did so.

"Is this the new waitress?" The man said turning slightly to face the woman.

"No, she didn't make it through the working interview." The woman replied frowning. "Can we help you, Miss?"

For a moment I couldn't make my brain function enough to speak, but as they stared patiently I managed to work up enough courage to force the words out of my mouth. "I wanted to apply for the waitress position."

I fought the urge to turn around at the sound of a door opening behind me.

"Oh, David, why don't you take her back and I'll meet you there in a moment? Just want to take the new menu back to Ruby." The woman said as she gestures me forward.

David lead me back into a small back room with two chairs and a desk that held stacks of papers like a library helds books. Perched precariously on one of those stacks was a laptop that David grabbed as he sat down. "Well, now you know my name, what's yours?" He said gesturing me to take the other seat.

I took off my coat and hung it on the back of the chair which left me sitting down in a green sweater, jeans, and boots. "My name is Emma." I said hoping he didn't press for a last name.

"Great, Emma, why are you looking for a job?"

"I just got to Boston today and saw the sign in your window as I was passing through. I have years of experience and it seemed like a good fit." I tapped my fingers nervously on the underside of my leg hoping once again there weren't many follow up questions. He asked a few standard interview questions and my answers must have been good enough to keep the interview going.

"We run a tight ship here at The Vine and we try to make sure all of our employees work well together. Why should we hire you? What do you bring to the table?" David said, settling back into his chair.

 _Desperation?_ "I've had the pleasure of serving and working with many different types of people. I work well in a team and I know how to manage difficult customers but more importantly when I enjoy my work, I make it an integral part of my life." I don't know how I managed to put that together, but I felt a surge of triumph. All the interview readiness seminars in college paid off in that single moment.

The door creaked open and the woman from earlier came into my view. "How are we doing?" She said carrying two small bowls.

"Doing great back here Mary-Margaret. This is Emma." David replied.

"Hi Emma! You were back here so long I thought I would bring you both some soup. You must believe in the product to be successful here! This is our new white sweet potato soup." Mary-Margaret said.

My heart flipped as my stomach clenched. Even if I didn't get the job at least I would be able to eat. "Thank you very much! I'm excited to try it." We ate in silence for a few minutes, Mary-Margaret glancing over a sheet of paper she grabbed from the desk.

"Well Emma, I think I'd like to move forward with a working interview. When do you think you'd be able to come back?" David said after he took a spoonful of soup.

I thought about it briefly, I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to travel here, but being a waitress had its perks – tips are immediate. "Would I be able to come back tonight?"

"That sound wonderful! We don't open for a few hours yet if you want to go home and change? Where do you live?" Mary-Margaret said looking at me.

"I… Um, there was a bit of an issue." Trying to think on my feet, I went with the only situation I could come up with. "So, I'm not really sure. I was going to rent a room but after I got here it fell through. I'm going to figure something out. I wouldn't let it interfere with my work!" I amended hastily, it was close to the truth anyway.

Mary-Margaret looked at me with kind eyes. "You don't have any family to stay with here?"

I flinched away from the word. Family. "No, but I will figure something out. You don't have to worry about me."

"Would you mind waiting in the hall for a moment, dear? I'd like to speak with David. Just for a moment." She said in a soft voice, her smile making her eyes crinkle and showing her age just a bit.

I could have kicked myself for not coming up with a better excuse, but I slowly got up leaving the delicious soup on my chair and left the room. I stood in the hall, straining to make words out of the low muffled voices coming from the office and cursing the fact that I had left my coat in the room. When the soft murmur of voices continued with no signs of stopping, I started to contemplate just leaving my coat. It wasn't much more than a windbreaker anyway and was doing very little to shield me from the cold. I had actually turned for the main door and took a step towards the exit when the door opened again. "Emma, would you mind coming back in here?" David's voice came from the doorway.

I walked back into the small office where Mary-Margaret was leaning against the desk. "Here, eat this while we talk okay?" She said gesturing me to the seat and handing me back my bowl. Once I sat down she continued. "David and I were not always so fortunate, I was actually in a similar predicament to you for a while. We started a company a while back that did very well, but our hearts weren't in it. One day we sold it as we realized it wasn't worth the effort since it didn't make us happy. That's how we got into the restaurant business, that and we got this place for a steal because the old owner had just given up on it. We completely renovated every part of the restaurant and moved into the upstairs apartment to be closer to the operations." The smile on her face grew as she told the story. "However, knowing that sometimes these things don't last we did keep our loft out in Cambridge. There's not much there really, and it's not in the greatest shape since we haven't lived there in quite some time, but the necessities are all there. Even if you don't work out here as a waitress you can buss tables or work as a dishwasher in exchange for rent for a couple of months if you're agreeable to the arrangement."

Tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't believe it, and I didn't believe that it came without strings, but I couldn't say no.

I smiled as my brain repeated its mantra. _You got out._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd be able to pay rent. I wouldn't want to impose at…" I started only to be cut off by David.

"You wouldn't be. It's just sitting there and during the winter it's a hassle anyway going over there after work to ensure the pipes don't freeze. Honestly, we'd be grateful for the help." He smiled.

I couldn't think of anything to say and instead focused my gaze on the floor, my entire being just trying not to breakdown. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"No problem at all, dear. Why don't we grab a uniform from the back and I'll drive you over to see the place? Have to check the pipes today anyway!" Mary-Margaret said in her incredibly cheerful voice.

I nodded and stood, grabbing my coat in one hand and holding my empty soup bowl with the other. I followed David out of the small office to a shelf that held clean uniforms and at his instruction I grabbed 3 shirts, vests, and slacks in my size. I deposited them in a bag that Mary-Margaret handed to me and was ushered outside into a blue SUV.

"Is it your first time in Boston, Emma?" Mary-Margaret glanced at me before putting the car into Drive.

"Yes, it is." I replied hesitantly.

She seemed to sense my hesitation and paused. Then she started going on about the history of Boston. Logically, I knew what a horrible idea this was. I had only met the couple today and could have very well been on my way to my own murder scene, but ultimately between… _home,_ freezing to death on the streets, or being murdered by psychopath restaurant owners – I much preferred the latter. I came back to the present and really looked at her for the first time as she continued about the various historical buildings. She was older than I originally thought, late forties or early fifties, with dark brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. When she glanced at me I noticed the gold flecks in her hazel eyes.

"A little too much to take in?" She asked.

"A little," I admit, "It's been a whirlwind of a day."

She nodded as she pulled the car in front of a relatively non-descript brick building. The slim scrawling font on the black awning announced that they were the Cambridge Way Apartments and just from the outside appearance I knew that it would have been far nicer than the room I had attempted to rent.

Walking up to the gated door she held the fob up to the call box and the door automatically opened. The small lobby was not much to look at, but she led me up a short staircase to the right and stopped to open the large farm style door in front of her. When she opened the door all I could think of was the word charming. It was a very hip exposed brick loft style apartment with a large kitchen taking up most of the visible area. She led me through the kitchen, "This is the kitchen and just past there," she pointed next to the fridge where I could see the corner of a couch, " is the living room. If you follow the staircase in the living room there is a den, which admittedly is a mess, a bedroom, and the bathroom. We have had a few friends stay here overnight before so the basic necessities should be here." She turned toward the stove and opened the door next to it smiling, she seemed to take so much pride in the place. "There's a bunch of non-perishables in the pantry so you should be good there as well."

I looked at her with a blank face, I guess I wasn't going to be murdered and more confused then ever I said, "Can I ask why you're letting a complete stranger stay here?"

"I told you, you remind me of myself. I know I had that same frightened look on my face when I came here." she paused and inhaled, "I left connecticut to get away from a bad situation and all I wanted was to make it on my own. I couldn't have done it without help from some complete strangers, but I made it and now it's my turn."

"But I can't pay you back, not for this." My voice cracked and I grit my teeth to stop it.

"We're not doing this to be paid back, Emma. We saw that you were in need and we had the means to do something about it. Take care of the place and work a few extra hours to pay for the utilities, get back on your feet. That's how you can pay us back. Speaking of, I have some shopping to do while we're here. Should only take about an hour if you want to shower and get ready then we could go back together?" She looked at me until I nodded again and an even wider smile graced her face. "Great! I'll lock up as I leave."

I stood there for a few minutes listening to the sound of her leaving and creaking the heavy door closed again before I even moved. How could someone be so trusting? I shook my head slightly, I could never be that trusting. I walked up to the staircase, barely taking the couches or tv in as I did so. The first door in the open hallway was the bathroom, the next room was cluttered with boxes, and the last door was a large bedroom. I walked back to the bathroom and placed the uniforms on the edge of the sink. Plucking a towel from the stack in the open closet, I started undressing, as always I was careful to avoid looking in the mirror as I did so, but as I played with the temperature of the water I marveled at the colors that a human body was capable of turning. Once the temperature was just right I flipped on the shower and after a second, I hopped in and allowed the water to run over me. I used the soaps on the ledge of the shower and scrubbed myself down. I'd never feel clean, but once I no longer felt the grime of travel on me I forced myself to get out of the shower and toweled myself down. As my skin cooled I felt the hot tears stream down my face. I couldn't find a brush anywhere so I threw my wet hair into a ponytail, wrapped a towel around me, and went into the bedroom. There was a small vanity with a few drawers. Sitting down on the small bench I caught sight of my left shoulder, just a mass of purple and green bruises, he'd really done a number on me that time. I sighed and really looked at myself, expecting the familiar terror to wash over me but it didn't come. The fierce pride I'd felt this morning returned for a fleeting moment. I'd made it out. I wouldn't go back, couldn't really.

Squaring my shoulders I lowered the towel just a bit and forced myself to really take in my body. Greens, yellows, browns, and purples littered my body. God, who was this sad person? Who would let someone else touch them this way? Hurt them this way? I looked into the sad eyes reflected back at me. _You did._

I opened the drawers of the vanity, my brief bout of bravado fading under a world of hurt. In the last drawer I found a comb and hurried back into the bathroom, happy to quickly envelope myself in the borrowed uniform. I balled up my jeans and sweater, put them in the small hamper, and made a hasty retreat back downstairs. I quickly sat down on one of the artistically faded couch and deflated, simultaneously feeling like I never wanted to leave and like I didn't even want to be here when she got back. I'd stay for the minimum amount of time possible then leave. Maybe it would only be a few weeks. I really just needed enough to rent a room.

Settling down to wait for Mary-Margaret's return I bit my lip, the hopeless feeling beating down on me. I didn't succumb to him… I wouldn't succumb to that either.


End file.
